The purpose of the study is to measure concentrations and 13C enrichments of glutamate, glutamine and gamma-amino butyrate (GABA) in the brain of normal volunteers and patients with hepatic encephalopathy during hyperglycemia using nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy.